My Little South Park (Crossover)
by VinylBeat123
Summary: Twilight and Her Friends are at the Crystal Empire when suddenly the Portal Goes They're pulled Through,They come to a Strange place no of them have seen before as they enter the Never Calm Town of South Park
1. Chapter 1

**Twlight's Pov:**

My Friends and I were at The Crystal Empire for a nice they were out having fun I was finally having some time with Princess Cadence Without the world being in were talking about what had been happening between the time we'd seen each other.

"So Cadence,"I said,"Remember the time Discord pretended to be sick and ruined us going to the Star Swirled the Bearded Festival?"

Princess Cadence giggled."Yeah,and remember when he made us look for that flower and it was acually a Monster and we destoyed it?Then Discord acually got sick?"

We sat there laughing for a couple minutes.I said between breaths,"I-I'm glad we- got some-quality- time together now!"

All of the sudden the door in front of us burst open and my 5 friends were looked Tired from running around when finally Applejack spoke

"Twlight!...Cadence..!"

Rainbow Dash finished her sentence,"The Portal!The Crystal portal is going Crazy!"

I stared at my friends Dumbfounded._How can it be active?It hadn't been 30 moons yet!THIS IS CRAZY!_

"COME ON!"Pinkie shouted."We have to see what's wrong with it!

I looked at Cadence stared back at me then to my Friends while standing up and said,"This makes no Since!It hasn't been 30 moons!"

I got up after Cadence and ran after them to the Portal.

**_Skippie!~_**

When we got there Cadence said,"Let me get Shining Armor!"and Ran off.

After she left the portal made a wierd Beeping noise and started freaking out and shaking.

"What's happening to it?!"Fluttershy wailed as the ground started shaking.

The portal was sucking us was so strong even Rainbow Dash could'nt fly away from it.

We all Screamed as we were pulled into the portal.

**_Time skip~_**

I woke up on the other side of the Portal looking around myself and saw my Friends just waking up on the sidewalk beside all looked the same when I went through the portal into this world exept the school in front of us didn't say _Canterlot_ High said _South park_ High school.

I heard my friends complaining and yelling. There was another different thing skin wasn't was the Same as Applejacks in the other 's was exept Rarity's sking was a little lighter then ours.

Then in front of me a Girl with an Orange Long-Sleeved shirt and Long white pants was in front of us.

"Hi!"She said,"My name is Sydney and Welsome to South park!"

**_Hope u Like this LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Chapter!I will keep this story up and running!_**

**_Please add to watch and a Vote will be much appreciated!_**

_**Vinyl**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next part because I has nothing to do today besides Youtube.**_

**_Applejack's POV:_**

I was staring at this one gir who had blonde hair and name was was smiling at us and then asked,"What are your names?"

Twlight introduced us all.''Hi Sydney!I'm Twilight and these are my Friends Rarity,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash,Applejack and Pinkie Pie.''

She looked at all of us and her Smile faded."What's up with your hair?"She asked and then pointed at me and Said,"You're hair is normal but what about the rest of you?"

Rainbow dash said,"We got our hair dyed these colors because we bored one day."

Sydney looked at us and said,"You guys must be new and friends!Wanna be my friend?I sorta have no friends because everyone here doesn't really like me."She said staring down at the ground.

Fluttershy stood up but stumble a little grabbed The girl's Shoulder and said,"By the power of Friendship I will."

The rest of us stood up and stumbled exept we were finally straight we all said in unision,"SURE!"

She looked up and said,"Thanks!You're my first friends here.I've been here in South Park my whole life and no one has liked call me stupid and an Idiot."

I heard RD Snicker but Twilight Shushed her and Sydney continued to speak,

"There are 4 boys here that I hate with All my names are Stan,Kyle,Eric but he likes to be called Cartman,and Kenny.I'm hit with non-stop teasing from them."

Then out of No-where,A bell flooded the place.

The girl's Eyes were filled with worry."Come on! We're gonna be late for school!"She yelled grabbing My hand.

I quickly grabbed my friends' Hand and we created a line grabbing other Kids' was surprisingly Strong by the way she was pulling us.

Then right before we entered school she stopped pulling us and said,"Welcome to South Park High Worst Hell!"

_**Please Watch and a vote would be Appreciated much ;D**_

_**Vinyl Out!~**_


End file.
